


《他是星灵族》171

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》171

171  
在东海的记忆中，以往无论哪次性爱，赫宰都会因顾及到他的感受从而做好一切准备。  
然而今天不同，盛怒之下，赫宰不仅没有为他擦干湿发，反还直接提起他的肩膀，将人一路拽回床上。

东海在来到申老板家前，因为紧张，所以大半天时间滴水未进。现下又遭赫宰如此对待，导致陷进绵软床单中的脑袋都在发晕。  
紧接着，他听到身后传来赫宰解腰带的声响，然后下一秒，整条赤裸在外面的腿都随着皮带的抽打一疼，便直接发出带着哭腔的痛叫。

然而以赫宰居高临下的视角看来，东海蜜色的肌肤一经皮带的蹂躏，顿时生出几道绯红的血印。比起心疼，更多是灭顶的快感从视觉转化为身下的官能，就还多下了几次狠手，打得对方肉浪弹动间，连带整个卧室都响彻着肉体碰撞的啪啪声。  
且一边用皮带抽打东海的大腿到屁股，还一边催他求饶：“你还记得自己的主人是谁吗？”  
东海被打得下半身直哆嗦，无法从痛叫的间隙找出回应的空档，便伸出手，指了指床边的赫宰。  
结果却连指头都挨了结实的一抽，赫宰骂他道：“我他妈让你用嘴回答呢！”  
东海被吓得怔愣了片刻，旋即回过神来，撑起几经折磨后百般疲累的身子，接着爬到赫宰身边，脑袋枕在对方隆起的裤裆上磨蹭，湿发间的水珠也一并洇湿了对方浅色的内裤，显得那根尺寸过人的硬物形状愈发明显。  
而后，东海用两根被抽红的手指缓缓褪下赫宰的裤边，并温柔地含住眼前的性器，沿着柱身上下舔舐。  
就在东海抬起眼睛看向对方的同时，赫宰亦避开小狗狗讨饶的目光，却听为自己乖乖口交的东海含糊喃喃：“我还以为你不要我了…”  
接着，东海吐出嘴里的性器，手掌覆在泪落不止的大眼睛上，委屈地哭道：“就算只和我做爱也好…那天希澈哥过来，我没办法不那么说，不然…我…”  
赫宰听到“希澈哥”三个字，原本游走在外的理智也收回了些。  
东海挪开挡住眼睛的手，原本漂亮的双目都哭肿了：“我不想和你分开，我今天过来也是因为…”  
话音未落，东海只觉得双唇一热，是委下身的赫宰在吻他。  
就在唇齿交缠之际，赫宰又怎会猜不透东海那点恨不能袒露在外的心思，可他胸中累积的痛苦太多，到如今，成了对东海不知自保的迁怒。  
但要东海这傻瓜当着他面把一切都挑明，赫宰还是觉得太残忍了。  
他早已出离了什么“吃醋”的范畴，而是不想要东海直面这些难堪与狼狈。

只是赫宰不知道，对东海而言，为爱奉献自己的全部从不是难以启齿的事，或许真正该感到不好意思的应该是被他喂下一整颗猕猴桃的申老板吧。  
而且东海甚至不要赫宰再“心疼”他，反而如勾引一般开口道：“就像你上次因为舍不得我才从公寓里追出来，我想看你为我失控，甚至是发疯……”说着，手指攀到赫宰的腰肢，再摸到胸口，并撩起对方的衣服。两人相对着看向对方，东海在下，赫宰在上，“因为只有那样，我才能感受到你是爱我的。”  
一语结束，赫宰已将东海压倒在床，咬着对方黏满泪水的嘴唇，重重拥吻。  
只有在性欲冲击着神经的这片刻，赫宰才不会考虑到彼此的未来该如何，唯余现在的春宵一刻值千金，他懒得思考后果了，因为：“海海，我…”  
东海听到熟悉的爱称，立刻抬起眼，注视着压在他身上的赫宰，感受到对方的泪水正一点点滴在自己的脸上。  
“海海，我想你。”与此之际，赫宰就像为掩饰害羞的高中男生，将脸压在东海的肩膀上，“你不会知道的，这些日子以来我有多想你。”  
然而温情只这片刻短暂，下一秒赫宰的性器便长驱直入地顶进了东海的身体。  
东海无意识间咬住了赫宰的肩膀，除了满嘴的血腥味，更能体会到久违的快感登时在下半身蔓延开来。  
原本没有润滑的前戏，东海本该发疼的后穴却被不成频率的操弄蹂躏出自然而然的体液来，并温热地包裹住肆虐在内的性器。  
而且比起此前连根拔出再进入的抽插，赫宰今天的做法却只是埋在里面挺动。  
所以不消多时，东海因承受不住全根性器太久的折磨，便本能地挣扎、求饶：“不行，你这样会把我撑坏的…”  
“你不想被我操坏么？”赫宰反问的同时，又将东海的身子翻过去，改换为从对方背后进入，并用几根手指反复拉扯着东海哆嗦的穴口，将它撑得比性器本身更松弛，害东海又哭又叫，还兀自调侃道，“可你里面流了好多水，都快把我泡化了。”  
赫宰接下来的举动直接叫东海疼得屁股打颤——竟然又在整根肉棒没入的同时插进多余的一根手指，并捎带抠出些内里的体液，并递到趴着的东海唇边：“尝尝看。”  
东海倒是听话地打开嘴巴，将赫宰的指头含入口腔，还是以口交的姿态来回吞吐。  
赫宰戏谑着问：“好吃吗？”  
东海承着下半身一刻不停的操弄，间或点点头，流出的眼泪也带上情欲的色彩：“可如果…”  
“？”  
“如果你把我操坏了…”东海委屈巴巴，“那你是不是又该不要我了？”  
赫宰原本所剩不多的怒意在听到这话后尽数消散，便还低下身附上东海的后背，另一手伸进他们身下的床褥，将东海往上提起来一样地抱进怀里：“我会负责的。”  
“呜呜…”现在两人都是侧身躺在床上，唯剩赫宰还在他身后不住地打桩，东海边泪边撒娇似的叫道，“那你操坏我吧，然后我会要你负责的，不然就打死你。”  
东海的言语还是熟悉的配方，赫宰听了也不由失笑。只不过他们都阔别性事许久，东海又像只乖乖的大狗在他怀里挨操，赫宰便命令：“扭过头亲我。”  
东海侧过脸蛋，原先哭肿如两颗小桃子似的眼睛瞥了瞥近在咫尺的赫宰，哪怕肚子都被对方的性器搅得生疼，还是听话地伸出舌头，舔了下赫宰的嘴巴。接着就被对方吻住，整个过程中除了能感受到扫在他牙齿上的舌头，还有赫宰深入他后穴内的性器也跟着兴奋地抖动，叫东海不由在失控间几欲射精。  
“不行，还不能射。”赫宰伸出手臂，取来床头柜上不知是申老板哪位红颜知己遗落下的头绳，二话不说便坏心地绑住东海蓄势待发的小尼莫根部，“这儿又不是家里，你要有点公德心，别射的到处都是，知不知道？”  
东海胡乱摇头抗议，哭得肩膀都打颤：“不知道，你还让我尿在地板上了，最没公德心的人是你…！”  
赫宰才不理他，反而心满意足地直接射进东海的后穴之中，且完事了也不拔出来，反还继续用性器磨蹭东海不住痉挛的肠壁：“我有你这个小精盆当容器，你就等我用完了、没东西射的时候再去洗手间自己解决吧。”  
东海知道，赫宰虽不再像最初那样生他的气，但心里还是埋怨他来申老板家“卖身”这一举。可事已至此，他不敢后悔，因他真的更害怕赫宰会再度离他而去，所以也没有丝毫拒绝的意思。  
只不过：“赫宰…”  
“怎么？”  
“我会听你的话，可你能不能先答应我…”  
“？”  
“今晚陪我一起睡，不许再丢下我一个人。”  
然而赫宰的回答却模棱两可：“我说过，我会负责的。”  
原本东海还想再多说几句，却又尽数被赫宰的第二轮进攻将心声淹没在吞噬人心的欲海之中。

其实东海此前一直很享受与赫宰间的性爱，因为每次赫宰都任由他射得横七竖八。  
可今时不同于往日，赫宰连一次射精的机会都不给他，反还在他濒临极限的边缘反复捉弄。  
就连姿势都始终维持如一，他们侧躺在床上，赫宰将他搂进怀里，从身后进入，牙齿也咬着他的耳垂，时不时从耳蜗舔吻到侧脸。  
东海偶尔会投去委屈的一瞥，嘴中求饶：“让我射一次，就一次~”  
可赫宰连一次射精的机会都不给他，末了，先问：“那你告诉我，你的身体是不是我的？”  
“嗯嗯。”东海眨巴着眼睛，又讨好般亲亲赫宰的唇角，“当然是你的了。”  
“所以，我想怎么控制自己的所有物，难道不是由我来决定的吗？”赫宰扣住东海的腰，快速向上顶，又不让对方逃开性器的每一次重重撞击，“我今天想要你变成不靠射精就能高潮的女人，你愿不愿意做我的女人？”  
东海咬着下嘴唇，片刻后才小声道：“…愿意。”  
“那就大点声说出来。”  
东海吸吸鼻子，还未不情不愿地开口，就被赫宰搂住膝盖下方，再将两条腿高高抬起，同时就连他自己都听得到，整个后穴都被来回进出的肉棒搅弄得汁水四溢，还不住传出随抽插频率越来越响的黏腻水声。  
于是，东海本应再说一次的回应都成了到嘴边的呻吟：“好舒服，赫，你操得我好舒服…”  
“所以再说一遍我要你讲的话。”  
“我…”东海不清楚这种快感应该要怎么划分，只觉得此间就连肉穴口都跟着赫宰的抽插打哆嗦，深陷于体内的官能如同决堤的洪水，逼得他爽到连脚趾都不住地蜷缩起来。  
到最后，那股不熟悉却很舒服的感觉冲散了东海的理智，叫他连小腹都跟着发抖，却不用射精就能达到如此境地，所以：“…赫，我愿意做你的女人，我…我是你的女人……”  
赫宰这才将环绕在东海性器上的头绳解开，见肿胀到有些发紫的肉棒吐出憋闷许久的白浊，散落在旁人家中的床单上。

虽然这次的性爱结束后，叫东海连肚子都不由发疼，更是不知道赫宰究竟射了多少进去，唯能感受到屁股夹不住的热流全都顺着入口处往外肆意地淌。  
赫宰起身去找手抽纸，却被躺倒在床上来回喘气的东海抓住手腕，并死死扣住：“不许走。”  
“我去拿…”  
“不许走！”东海用仅剩不多的力气抽噎道，“我不要你走。”  
赫宰知道，东海的意识几经争吵与性事的折磨已然不清晰了，他纵然还有许许多未能出口的无可奈何，但此时此刻，又怎么忍心丢这一只可怜巴巴的大猫在床上呜咽。  
更何况是刚刚被自己“糟蹋”完的大猫。

“海海。”  
赫宰蹲在床边，思索良久，而后揉弄几番东海乱糟糟的长发，轻声道，  
“别害怕，今晚我们一起回家。”


End file.
